


Ineffable Travels

by Aikosakura



Series: Ineffable Travels [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosakura/pseuds/Aikosakura
Summary: A series of drawings based off the Husbands Traveling across the world.This takes place after the Not-Pocolypse. Light angst in some, bust mostly all Fluff.The captions are all in Aziraphale's POV. Reasons will be revealed at the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Trip 1" Washington Monument

Stop 1: Washington Monument:

Crowley insisted on taking pictures at every place, to commemorate.


	2. Trip 2: Statue of Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are traveling across America, Starting in the east, circling around the USA and then going to Europe and Asia.

My Darling Has always had a flair for the dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Second Drawing. My NY Pride is showing a bit here.
> 
> Again, for a better quality picture, follow my social media:
> 
> Instagram: @ Aikosakura15
> 
> or   
> Twitter: @Hirumagal


	3. Trip 3: Yellowstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It as been hard to get these up, but here it is.

This was a lovely place. The colors were just gorgeous. Although now i am just noticing what that man is looking at. Well i guess it can't be helped. Crowley did look rather fetching that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, i am so sorry, i haven't had service due to the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to look at my work. The quality is deteriorated thanks to the internet. but i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> for a better quality image, please follow me on 
> 
> instagram: @Aikosakura15   
> or  
> Twitter: @Hirumagal


End file.
